bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Decay Demon Melord
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20856 |no = 1407 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 172 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |normal_distribute = 11, 12, 13, 14, 11, 12, 13, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |bb_distribute = 7, 8, 7, 9, 7, 8, 7, 9, 7, 8, 7, 9, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137 |ubb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 4 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 4 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Melord, the Sealed God Lucius's disciple. As Lucius's confidant and loyal subject, Melord is said to have been successful in fulfilling many of his master's missions and plans. Following the war against the gods Melord found himself in Ishgria, eventually becoming the ruler of the Wulgee region where the miasma produced by its native flowers transformed him into a terrible demon. However, legend has it that he remained loyal to his master until the very end, even in his monstrous new form. |summon = I am Melord... The manifestor of the great Sealed God Lucius's will... |fusion = Lowly Summoner... Why grant power to me, the usurper of humanity's hope? |evolution = | hp_base = 4867 |atk_base = 2011 |def_base = 2232 |rec_base = 1992 | hp_lord = 7033 |atk_lord = 2577 |def_lord = 2698 |rec_lord = 2538 | hp_anima = 7925 |rec_anima = 2300 |atk_breaker = 2815 |def_breaker = 2460 |def_guardian = 2936 |rec_guardian = 2419 |def_oracle = 2579 |rec_oracle = 2895 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Divine Cerulean Strategy |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, slightly boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP & boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = +0.2% boost to Atk, Def per 1% HP remaining, 20% boost max., 30% boost in BC efficacy |bb = Exegesis |bbdescription = 13 combo Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 6 BC fill on instant, 50% boost to Def, 3~5 BC fill when damage taken, 20% boost to OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Venerate |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost to Atk, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 50% boost to critical damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 7 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Dogma Cross |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk, Def and Spark damage for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 250% boost to Atk/Def, 250% boost to Spark damage, 100% HP healed from damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Noble Loyalty |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 30% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 20857 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Demons of Ishgria |addcatname = Melord1 }}